


Today Sucked

by QueenOfRavens



Category: Glee
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRavens/pseuds/QueenOfRavens
Summary: Prompt: Maybe it could be where like he's really really upset about something and the other comforts him. He tells him how amazing and beautiful he is and other things like that.Or something like that.





	Today Sucked

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, hi. This is my first time posting on this website and to this pairing. I've written for another pairing and I'm really excited because I love Klaine so much. This actually took me a few months to write because of so much writers block. Whoops. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor do I claim to.

Kurt plopped down onto his couch and curled up into a ball. Today had been absolute shit. Nothing had gone right, and it won’t end, because he just got a notification that he’s almost reached his data limit. Wonderful.

It all started at Starbucks when they got his drink wrong. He asked for black tea, but they gave him black coffee instead. He was genuinely pissed, but he would just have to deal with it, because if he wasted any time, he would be late to work.

He was late anyways though because he got pulled over on his way to work, due to “speeding” when he barely went over the speed limit. So he ended up being late for work, and then he found out he was supposed to mentor the newbie.

Although he thought it’d be easy, they had question after question after question and it didn’t stop. He’d been so busy with them that he missed his lunch break and didn’t get to eat today.

Oh and his nemesis Sarah? Yeah. She got the promotion that Kurt has been working so hard for. The bitch.  
Finally work ended and just when he thought it was all over and the day will be okay from then on, he sees his car being towed. He always parks there and never had any problems with it, but they decide to pick today as the day to screw him over.

He ran to them in an attempt to stop them, but they just gave him a phone number to call and left him behind. It took 20 minutes to get them to pick up, then he needed to get a cab to go get his car.

He got his car, but had to pay a fine of $300 which wasn’t fun due to the fact he hasn’t gotten his paycheck yet. But finally, he was able to drive back home and here he is now, still frustrated.

He heard footsteps approaching where he was laying.

“Hi honey! I missed yo- is everything alright Kurt?” He sounded concerned as he sat by his feet. He placed a hand on Kurt’s leg and squeezed affectionately.

“No.” He answered honestly. He frowned, then pulled him up and onto his lap with his arms around his waist to keep him from falling off. Kurt finally got a good look at him and saw his hair wasn’t slicked back today, and his face was ridden with worry. He had to smile a little at how much his boyfriend cared for him.

“What’s wrong?” He asked as he caressed his hip with his thumb. Kurt shrugged and looked to his knees.

“Baby look at me please.” Blaine placed his hand under Kurt’s chin and turned his head to look at him. Kurt stared into his tequila color eyes and just saw how much he loves him. Tears sprung to his eyes and he tried to turn away, but Blaine’s hand was firmly in place and kept his head there.

“Kurt… Don’t cry baby.” He leaned in to kiss his lips. Something he’s needed all day now, and he finally got it, which instantly made him feel better. He pulled away from Kurt and looked into his eyes.

“Will you tell me now?” He pleaded. Kurt shrugged.

“It’s really stupid now that I think about it.”

“It’s not if it makes you upset!”

“I don’t know. It’s just kinda been the whole day. It’s all really shitty.” Kurt felt a tear slide down his cheek, which Blaine instantly wiped away with his thumb.

“Tell me, my love. I will listen.”

“No. It’s really stupid. Like me.”

“No no no. Baby don’t say that. You’re so smart. Way smarter than me, remember? You always got higher grades than Wes and I in high school.”

“Yeah I got higher grades than you some of the time, but that doesn’t make me smarter than you or Wes. You’re pretty smart Blainey.” He sniffled.

“You’re still really smart, Kurt.” He kissed his cheek.

“You promise you won’t make fun of me?”

“Why would I?” He sounded slightly hurt.

“Oh Blainey I didn’t mean it like that. I don’t think you will, I just feel really stupid talking about it.” Kurt said as tears spilled from his eyes.

“Sweetheart.. I don’t care how many times I have to tell you, and I won’t stop telling you that you. Are. Not. Stupid.” His eyes went soft.

“Now would you please tell me? I care about you so much..” He pleaded. Kurt gave in and let everything spill from his lips. He told Blaine about the tea screw up, then getting pulled over, and missing lunch because he was busy helping out the new person.

“Then that fucking bitch Sarah got the promotion that I deserved! I have been working my ass off and I even had to mentor the new clueless employee all day today! What did she do? Nothing.” As he went on talking about his day, he got more pissed, rather than upset.

He finished up talking about the car getting towed, and felt exhausted. Kurt looked into his boyfriend’s eyes and saw that he was still paying attention to him, and never stopped. Kurt let out a sigh, glad that he got everything off his chest.

“Oh honey.. I’m so sorry you went through that and that I was unable to be there for you.” Blaine pulled Kurt even closer and nuzzled his neck. Kurt closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being so close. It felt so good to take a break from everything and just relax with his boyfriend.

“I hate to see you in so much pain. You deserved that promotion. If it was up to me, you would have gotten that promotion ages ago.”

“Thank you.” He half smiled. He kissed Kurt’s neck, then got an idea.

“How about I order us some takeout?” He suggested. Kurt moaned at the idea of food. Especially Chinese. Blaine chuckled at the response.

“Yes please.” Kurt said.

“If you could get off of me I will go order it.” he smiled. Kurt kissed him on the lips, and then got up.

“I’m going to go change into my pajamas while you do that, then I’ll put in a movie if that’s okay with you?” He questioned, already knowing the answer. Blaine nodded and walked into the other room to get his phone. Kurt turned to walk to their shared bedroom.

He put on some sweatpants, and decided to steal one of Blaine’s shirts, which smelled just like him. Kurt is always wearing his shirts because he love they way they look on him, and he love the way Blaine reacts.

He went back out into the living room and sat on the floor by their movie collection.

“What do you want to watch tonight?” He asked Blaine, who was in the kitchen.

"Whatever you want to watch darling. Tonight is yours." He heard him call back. Kurt replied with a small okay and picked out a few of his favorite movies. The final one he decided on was Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. He walked into the kitchen and sat at one of the stools by the counter.

"How does Harry Potter sound?" Kurt asked his boyfriend. "Sounds amazing." Blaine leaned over the to kiss his nose. Kurt smiled and gave a quick yay before returning to the living room to pop the movie in.

Blaine came out to sit with him as the movie started. He brought along two glasses of Kurt’s favorite wine. Once they were finally settled down though, the doorbell rang, signalling their food was finally there.

“I’ll get it.” Blaine said as he shot to the door. He came back with the delivery bag.

“My hero.” Kurt placed his hand on his chest. They dumped out the bag onto the table in front of the couch and wiggled close together as they ate.

“I love you.” Kurt sighed and relaxed further into his boyfriend’s side.

“You better, otherwise I wasted my money on you.” Blaine poked him.

“You suck.”

“Maybe later.” Blaine wiggled his eyebrows. Kurt groaned.

“Oh my god, B. I hate you.”

“I love you too.” Blaine kissed Kurt’s cheek, and he rolled his eyes. After watching two movies, they shut the TV off and went to snuggle in their bed since it was more comfortable than the couch was.

“Is everything better now?” Blaine whispered into the back of Kurt’s neck.

“Much. Now that I have you with me.” Kurt whispered back. “I love you.”

“I love you too Kurt.” Blaine smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had this prompt for a different pairing, then changed to a different one, and it ended as Klaine, so I hope you enjoyed it and feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
